


Sickness

by fickensteinn



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Domestic, F/M, Sickness, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Keanu takes care of you when you're sick.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661
Kudos: 4





	Sickness

You heard your alarm go off like you were underwater. It felt long and distant, and at the same time you felt two icecold blades stabbing your temples. You felt dizzy, you were covered in cold sweat and even though you had a nice duvet, you felt like you were freezing. Slowly, you pushed your hand from under the duvet to slide the alarm off your phone, but either your finger or your phone wasn’t working.

You whined in frustration, and felt how Keanu moved behind you, and his long arm reached to turn the alarm off of you. He looked down on you and frowned, placing his large hand on your foreheand.

“Jesus, Y/n, you’re burning up!” he noted, and before you even fully realized where he went, he was back with a thermometer.

“Put this on babe.” he gave it to you and you took it, sliding it under your t-shirt, into your armpit.

“I’m freezing…” you groaned, your headache growing more prominent and Keanu gently stroke your hair.

“Sounds to me like you’re sick, sweetheart.” Keanu said, and you let out a sigh. Your first holiday in a year and this is how you were going to spend it then? Fantastic. The thermometer beeped, and you dug it out for Keanu to see.

“Wow. Yeah, you definetly have a fever. Does it hurt anywhere?” he asked, as you shut your eyes. It was too bright in there.

“My head is killing me…” you moaned against your duvet. Keanu leaned in to kiss you cheeck gently.

“I’ll be right back.”

Soon Keanu returned, with a tall glass of water and couple of pain killers.

“Take these if you can babe, I’m gonna visit the pharmacy and the grocery store. Do you want anything special?” He kneeled beside the bed, laying his warm hand on top of yours, sending chills all over your body. Cold ones, unfortunately. Slowly, you blinked your eyes. There was always two things you seemed to crave when you were sick.

“Vanilla cola… and chips.” you moaned, and Keanu smiled warmly.

“Salt and vinegar?” he asked, making you nod. You normally didn’t like them, except when you were sick. You rose up to lean against your elbow as Keanu laid a kiss on your hair again before he left, and you took the painkillers. Even that felt like it drained you of all your energy. With a deep sigh, you laid back down and snagged Keanu’s duvet on top of yours as well. Nope, you were still cold.

As soon as the painkillers started to help your headache, you drifted back to sleep. You only woke up when you felt the bedding move under Keanu’s weight, and you turned onto your back so you could see him. The smile on his lips was endearing, as he watched you all coccooned under two duvets.

“My poor baby.” he moved closer, so he could pull you more against him. You lifted yourself a bit, and he helped your pillows better against the head of the bed. You looked at your nightstand, and there was a glass of vanilla cola with icecubes and a small bowl full of salt and vinegar chips.

“I also bought chicken noodle soup when you’re feeling better.” Keanu pet your head, and you couldn’t but smile.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” you spoke silently, and Keanu leaned to kiss you.

“Of course babe, of course. That’s what people do to their loved ones.” he wrapped his arm around your shoulder as you laid your head against his chest.

“Hey, what if I bring your laptop here, we could watch a movie in bed? Or continue some of our Netflix -series?” Keanu suggested, and you nodded your head several times. Keanu chuckled, and kissed your forehead again. Welp, you were supposed to have a movienight, anyways…


End file.
